hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Team Peeta Anna
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anna-athena's Tributes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 2011-11-19T03:06:03 Haha hiiii Anna :) Strange I'd be seeing you here :D Clove :) 16:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the admin thing Thanks! The wiki deserved a holiday theme. Anna! hi! Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... 21:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) honestly... i don't really know how to work his. What do we do, can we just write about anything? Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... 21:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) yay! so doing that! New updates on my book. Now we get to see who the voice belongs to! Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... 23:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) If it's going to be organized and written like a story, then you can make it a page. If it's anything like the games over on HG Wiki, then you should probably make it a blog. The nutcracker just said, "I CAN SEE YOU WHEN YOU ARE TAKING A SHOWER!!!! Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... Ω 00:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) "BAH! TURN AND FACE ME NOW! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES THAT INCLUDE.... MYSTERIOUS MESSAGES! BAGS OF CAULIFLOWER TURNING UP IN RANDOM PLACES! MY ASPARAGUS APPEARING ON YOUR PLATE... BY MAGIC! AND LASTLY: YOU WILL FIND ME TURNING UP EVERYWHERE! AND INVADING YOUR PRIVACY! HAHAHA! Corny jokes by the nutcracker: WHY IS A CHEETO DELICIOUS? BECAUSE IT HAS CHEESNESS, CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZYYYY GOODNESS! Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... Ω 00:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) No IDEA!!!! :P Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... Ω 01:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well-cooked red meat is good for you. Fuzzy green meat is not good for you. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... Ω 15:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) In the image box, the width will be under the image section like this: |image = Image:Crippled.jpg |imagewidth = 120 You can raise or lower the imagewidth and check how it will look using the preview button. Necterine411Talk =D 02:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) That's totally fine. woa, your an admin here? How did u become one? Bye D= I'm sorry you left. I read what you said to TAP (no i'm not a stalker) and i just wanted to say I understand why you did it. I'm sorry you feel that way. Hope you don't feel that way about me but good-bye and I hope we can still be friends here! Moviepopcorn123 02:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that would be great. You can do user rights and page deletion if you want. You can remove them from the page by hitting Edit and deleting them from the category section, but I don't know if you can permanently delete them And yes, I feel like people are using way too many unneeded categories, but some users are a bit oblivious to it. Not to be mean or anything, but some of them are. He used PAINT. Here: Hey Cato! You jelly? 00:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah, okay. Hope you like it Hey Cato! You jelly? 00:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Right now, only registered users can edit. It's not necessary to protect it any further until we need to. Besides, I want to put this wiki up for a Wikia spotlight ad when it gets bigger, and I saw a requirement that said Non-admins must be able to edit it too. Hi! Pam said you are unblocked on the Hunger Games Wiki!!!! Welcome back! :) Right. Thanks I must try that! Thanks again for the help! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Cornelius Quakers 17:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I uploaded the picture again but it still fails to appear on the infobox.... Hey just leave me a message if you can do anything about it. Cornelius Quakers 17:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we should take the featured blog thing out. RE Well, here they are...! *This is the background, *and this is the logo. Just tell me if you want any changes made. Also, if you need any more images for this wiki. . . well, I'd be happy to help! :) Moon Beam ( talk ) 03:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea. I'm thinking the countdown thing would be cool, and the featured scene is also a good idea. If we do a featured scene, it should probably be from a fanon rather than from one of the actual books. What do you think? When we get some good ideas, we can put it in the voting hub. The comparison thing would be interesting, and I think we could do that. But I'm not so sure how to set up a countdown either. That's a good idea, but I don't know how many users will volunteer to write it. Sadly, user participation is kind of lacking when it comes to contests on blogs. Idk, maybe something like "setting the scene" or something like that. She has been almost nonexistent lately. I guess we should nominate someone else for admin status, but I don't know who. Don't make it public yet, but who do you think should get admin status? Yeah, I agree. I was thinking of Moon Beam. Yeah. Do you want to tell her or should I? And also, about Skybender's absence: if she doesn't edit within the next thirty days or so, I think we should disable her admin status. RE: Adminship Really? I'd love to! Thank you so much for considering me! :D 00:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on getting accepted! I understand you have to move on with your life, and I hope you have a great time. We will all miss you, Anna. It was great to know you and have you here. You've done a lot for this wiki, and you are a kind, cool person. Hope everything goes well. Best wishes! I'll miss you too. Good luck with everything.